The 76th Hunger Games
by Alyvia24
Summary: The effects of the second rebellion did not last, and the Capitol regained control over the districts. Soon afterwards, the Capitol had Katniss and Peeta Mellark killed, leaving their two kids to fend for themselves. Their daughter, Calla, and their son, Ander, knew that the Hunger Games were returning this year, but they didn't know they would be different…
1. Chapter 1

"Calla are you almost ready?"My younger brother, Ander, asks me.

"Yes, I'll be there in a second," I reply.

I wait until I hear his foot steps hit the landing at the bottom of the stairs and out the front door. I sigh. Even though he's only two years younger than I am, he still depends on me a lot for a 13-year-old. Maybe I just have high expectations. Either way I don't really blame him for being uneasy. Today is the reaping. Our parents use to tell us about how awful they were. To watch kids be picked and practically sent to their deaths. They were happy though because they thought that we would never have to experience them.

I look at myself in my bedroom mirror one last time. I put my long, blonde hair into a simple braid like my mother used to, and I'm wearing a blue dress to match my eyes. I make sure to hide my mothers mockingjay pin under the fabric well enough to were you can't see it. She always told me not to let the Peacekeepers see me with it because they might think of it as a sign of rebellion.

I walk down the stairs and out the front door into the fresh, spring air. Today would be a perfect day to be out in the woods or the meadow. But there are things to be done today, and no matter how many times I try to tell myself that it isn't true, it is.

"Are you scared?" Ander asks me as we walk out of Victor Village.

"Not as scared as I am curious as to what President Rainer will say," I answer. That's only partly true, but I don't want to make this situation seem worse to him then it already does.

"Oh, yeah," he says.

When we get to the square everyone else is already there. The escort of District 12, Andorra Trauffmen, rushes to the podium, her lava red wig swaying back and forth with every step.

"Welcome, welcome! Now, before we get started, President Rainer has prepared a video for the residents of the districts," she announces.

We all turn to the large screen and wait. Slowly the face of President Rainer begins to appear and speak.

"Hello citizens of Panem. I would like to inform you that this year's Hunger Games will be quite different," a small grin appears on his face as he continues. "As a reminder to the districts that they can never overcome the power of the Capitol, the children or grandchildren of previous victors or of those who had a major part in the previous rebellion, will be reaped from their districts. Those picked will show honor and courage, and bring glory to their districts. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."


	2. Chapter 2

I should have known better. I should have realized that they weren't satisfied with the damage that they had already caused to this country. I should have gotten Ander and taken off to somewhere else, past all the distriscts. I stop thinking about it. There's no point in listing all the things I could've, should've, and would've done when it's already too late.

"Well, well, now isn't this exciting! Always throwing in a twist!" Andorra says. "I have cards from the Capitol with the names of the tributes on them."

I have no doubts right now that the names on those cards belong to my brother and me. My legs start to feel weak and suddenly I can't move. I can't do anything but stand still and wait.

Andorra clears her throat. "This years tributes of District 12, daughter and son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, Calla and Ander Mellark."

I take Ander's hand and force my legs to walk forward. We don't have to ask people to move out of the way, everyone just parts and makes a straight line for us to walk through. We get to the stairs and slowly make our accent. I let go of Ander's hand and he makes his way to the other side of Andorra.

"Now I suppose I don't need to tell you two to shake hands considering that your brother and sister," Andorra says with a cheerful smile on her face." Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes of District 12, Calla and Ander Mellark!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that the first two chapters were really short, I'll work on making these next ones longer.**

We were supposed to get to say goodbye, but after the reaping they quickly whisked us away onto a train. The car of the train that we're in is extreamely large with extravagent funiture and decor. Set out in a line in front of us is multiple kinds of finger foods to pick and chose from. I already hate the Capitol for what they've done to my family, but seeing all of these luxuries in front of me makes me even more angry. The thought of the Capitol treating us like slaves which will ultimately lead to oue deaths, but when they personally send us to our deaths they want to treat us like we're roalty.

I walk over and sit next to Ander in one of the plush chairs.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?' He asks me. "We did everything we were supposed to."

"It's neither of our faults Ander," I tell him." It's nobodies but the Capitol's."

Just then our mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, walks in from the neighboring car. Our parents were supposed to be our mentors, but after the Capitol had them executed, Haymitch had to step in. After my parents died, Haymitch would often check in on my brother and me to make sure we were OK.

"Well, I was hoping that I wouldn't see you two here but hey, not much we can do about that," Haymitch says with a chuckle.

He must have been drinking because his breath reeks of liquor, and his words are slightly slurred. Either way, drunk or not, he's never been that good of a motivational speaker.

"Look, I know that both of you aren't too happy about this and meither am I," he says."But I'm going to get at least _one _of you put of there alive if it kills me."

"Wow, thanks Haymitch that really brightens my spirit," I say.

"Shut-it sweetheart," he says."Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not to going to give up on you two."

Ander and I both look at each other. Sometimes we can look at each other and know what we're thinking. However, right now I can't tell what his eyes are saying. I search but the only thing I are tears swelling up and then quickly receeding.

"Thank you Haymitch," I say.

"I'll go ahead and show you your rooms," Andorra says. I had forgotten that she was stil here which is suprising considering the fact that you could see her from a mile away with the way she looks.

She leads my brother and me to the next car with a hallway and two doors.

"Calla this is your room," she says. "You can go ahead and look around while I show Ander his."

I open the door and look at the room. There's not much, just a bed and a closet. I walk over to the bed and run my rough fingertips over the silk sheets. I turn and walk ove to the closet. Inside are many outfits that of course I'll never get to wear.

"Knock, knock, time for dinner," Andorra says from the other side of the door.

I pick at my food unable to eat besides my hunger. I have to many things on my mind so after about ten minutes I head to bed.

When I wake up the next morning breakfast is already layed out, and this time I don't hesitate to eat. However, after I finish I soon realize that eating that much wasn't the best choice.

"Alright, I belive that we should watch the other reapings from yesterday," Andorra says."You'll want to get to know your fellow tributes as soon as possilbe."

She walks over and turns on the TV. The tributes of District 1 are unfamiliar to me, but look like they could tear your head of at any second. When District 2 comes on I don't pay much attenton until I catch a last name. Hawthorne. Linia Hawthorne. She has long, dark brown hair and gray eyes. _That has to be Gale's daughter. _I think to myself. My mom used to talk about Gale, even smile sometimes.

"Do you two know her?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah," Ander says. "Our mom was good friends with her dad."

"It's a shame that they're doing this," I say. "Especially since we didn't have anything to do with something that happend thirty years ago."

"Well they have to take their rage out somehow," Ander says.

I don't pay much attention to the rest of the tributes, still focusing on Linia.

"OK you two," Andorra says, "time to put those smiles on your faces because here we are!"

I turn and look to see that we're pulling into a station filled with tons of waving people and flashing cameras. I guess we're celeberities now.

"Chins up, smiles on," I mumble.


End file.
